callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Studies and Observation Group
IRL info do we really need this or should someone just delete it? Qw3rty! 05:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) RL Topright removal I think it should stay there. The SOG did exist in RL, and it has plenty of RL info, soo...Commander W567123danielWanna Talk?| |Wassup? 12:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The real topright, as far as I understand, concerns articles that deal with out-of-universe content, such as developers and platforms. As 90% of articles have real-life information and equivalents, it's not appropriate that we tag everything with it. --Scottie theNerd 12:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Where I've seen similar things used, it denotes when an article is written from an In-Universe or Real Life perspective. 12:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think editors are using it consistently. It seems rather silly to have RL icons for anything written from a real-life perspective -- especially since we're moving away from including RL information. --Scottie theNerd 13:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Bowman Who's Bowman? 07:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) In the begining of Victor Charlie demo Woods tells you something, and then turns around and says "Bowman, point!" BRX 08:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC)BRX IRL? Im seeing IRL in this article... should it be removed? -- Soldier 03:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Equipment It says they were allowed any kind of equipment and support... I wonder could they have just casually gone to someone and be like "We want AK47's and bout a hundred soldiers" and got that... -FrozenSolid :At least AK47s existed and were somewhat commonplace at the time. Yet somehow they seem to have also gotten their hands on a production model AUG A1 while the AUG was actually still in prototype stage over in Austria. They're using this "SOG got it first" excuse (that's right, excuse) to put as many MW2 guns in as possible. The fictional flattop CAR-15 I can deal with because it's at least plausible (even though the first M16 variant to have an M4-style upper receiver was the Colt Advanced Combat Rifle in the '90s...), but it's getting ridiculous with the AUG, SPAS-12, and FAMAS. What next, are they gonna make up fake XM8 and XM29 OICW prototypes? Ghost Leader 10:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Quote Where is that quote from? General Geers 08:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Brooks Brooks is not in the SOG. SOG is linked with Vietnam, Laos and Cambodia. Also, he appears in Executive Order, which was before SOG was established, he appears in WMD, which is a CIA op, and in Redemption, which is also not a SOG op. Brooks is a CIA field operative. Change SOG to MACV-SOG I think that we should change the name from Studies and Observation Group to MACV-SOG since that is the name in Black Ops multiplayer Accurate weapons- Not accurate-CZ75, MAC-11, MP5K, Spectre, Kiparis, AK-74u, Galil, AUG, G11, SPAS-12, L96A1, WA2000, PSG-1, and Strela-3. Operation 40. Op40-M1911.45, Thompson, B.A.R. Cuban army-Fn Fal, Vz.61, KS-23. Vorkuta-Everything but Death Machine. (but still put that in that is still just a gameplay mechanic.) Executive order- CIA-Mac-10, Ak-$7. Soviets-No Kiparis. SOG-Everything is OK. Defector-Ak-47 intstead of FN FAL. Numbers-EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Have Mac-10, M1911.45s, Makarovs, PPsh-41, Ballistic Knife. Project Nova-Everthing is fine, Britain could have the webley though. Victor Charlie-Rpk should change to DP-28, And M19.11 instead of wa2000. Have the MAT-49 Crash site-Stakeout instead of KS-23 at beginning.Have the MAT-49 instead of AK-74u. WMD-M16 Instead of AUG< KS-23 instead of Spas-12. Payback-No galil, make it Ak's, DP-28s instead of RPK, SOG use uzi's, no Olympia, Makarov instead of CZ-75. Rebirth-No Ak-74us have Ak-47s, Makarov instead of CZ-75s, Commando instead of Enfeild. RPG-7 instead of Strela. Redemption-Mac10 insteqad of MAC11, No galil, No other innacurate weapons. Explain Does S.O.G even have ranks alls I here is SOG agent thats the only thing I here and can someone tell me how Woods leads the squad when Mason is a Captain and Woods is a sergeant. Daniel123Shaw123 19:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Because Mason isn't part of the squad, he's tagging along, plus he's CIA now and so doesn't have any formal rank. 19:36, April 24, 2012 (UTC) ^No, MACV-SOG was part of the US Military, therefore had US Military structure, like its successor, Tier 1. Unlike its other successor, CIA-NCS SAD/SOG, which is NOT a part of the US Military. SOG Definitely has ranks (I mean the MACV one.) MACV stands for '''Military '''Assistance Command, Vietnam.-- 02:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) BO2 The 'SOG' in Black Ops 2 is most likely, if not definitely, CIA-NCS SAD/SOG.MACV-SOG ceased to exsist around '75 I believe. By the way, it stands for National Clandestine Service SpecialActivities Division/ Special Operations Group.-- 02:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) the new logo SOG had a new logo and i don't know if this true or what??